A Companion's Suggestion
by Twinkle the Wishful
Summary: The Doctor is the last Time Lord left, but Amy isn't quite so sure it has to stay that way.  Plus, it's boring just watching the Doctor fix the TARDIS.  A girl's got to have a little fun. Doctor/Amy


_Author's Note: _This is just a simple short story I've been debating about posting for awhile now. I figured with the new series premiere this weekend that now would be a good time to do that. (Oh, and I'm not necessarily a Doctor Who expert – working on that – so I'm sorry if there's a few minor errors.)This is set during Series 5 after Rory has been removed from Amy's memory. **Review and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>A Companion's Suggestion<p>

It was an uneventful day on the TARDIS, Amy mused, unsure if considering it a "day" was all that appropriate. The aspect of time traveling was a mystery she didn't feel like contemplating at the moment, though. She watched as the Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS controls, fixing a few damages that had been suffered after the latest departure. His jacket was discarded to the side, and his hair was a mess. Overall, Amy thought it to be pretty adorable.

"Is the TARDIS okay, Doctor?" she called, giggling when he jumped.

He turned to face her, observing the redhead leaning against the railing of the TARDIS. "Should be in tip-top shape in no time," he replied, returning to his repairs. "Have you decided where you want to go next?"

"Uh, Rio" she stated as if it was obvious. "We still haven't made it there, Doctor, and I'm getting really annoyed with freezing my bum off every time you land in the wrong place."

"Right." She realized now that the Doctor was back in his own little world with his beloved TARDIS and found a place to sit down comfortably as she watched.

Amy sighed, bored by the downtime. When you experienced one heart-pounding adventure after another, everything else seemed even more dull. Sure, she could be in the library researching alien life and galaxies she never even knew existed, but she really wasn't the researching type. Instead, she concentrated on the Doctor, wondering how long the repairs would take.

He was entirely focused on his work, now. A marching band could probably parade down the halls of the time machine without him ever noticing. She would have asked to help him if she knew anything about fixing magic police boxes. He preferred to work alone, anyway. Alone. The poor Time Lord would always be alone.

"Are you sure you're the last of your kind?" she asked, the words slipping out before she even had a chance to think.

The Doctor paused momentarily. "What?"

Amy shrugged. "I was just wondering," she began, "if you were absolutely sure you were the only of your kind left."

He stared at her curiously. "Why are you asking?"

"It just seems unfair for someone to be so lonely."

Amy saw the sadness cloud his eyes briefly before he regained his composure. She bit her lip to prevent herself from frowning. "Not even any half Time Lords?" she inquired, unable to stop herself.

The Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver into his pocket. "Half Time Lords?"

"What?" She stood up, leaning back against the railing. "You're over nine hundred years old and travel with humans as companions. Are you telling me nothing _ever_ happened?"

He tilted his head, watching her with interest. Like always, he noticed her pose was alluring and her skirt was slightly too short, revealing those long legs that ran through his mind when they really shouldn't have. The Doctor found himself momentarily struggling to collect his thoughts, and he cleared his throat before replying. "Nothing that ever created a half Time Lord."

"It would be possible, though, right?" She was thoroughly curious at this point. "I mean you have all the parts, don't you?" He nodded slowly. "True, the kids wouldn't be completely like you, but who knows what the outcome would be!"

She looked at the ceiling, imagining the possibilities as she recalled all of the information on Time Lords he had explained to her. "Perhaps they could regenerate like you, or practically live forever. Or have two hearts." Her gaze returned to him. "You wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. I mean let's face it, Doctor, I'm human. Unless you know something that I don't, I won't be able to travel with you forever."

"I, well..." The Doctor frowned. "It just doesn't work like that, Amy."

She grinned at him coyly, strutting over to him. "Are you sure?" She pursed her lips. "I'm not ready to lose this body to pregnancy just yet, but we could... practice."

The Doctor's eyes widened considerably. "Amy!"

"Well, practice makes perfect, yeah?" She laughed. "Oh, come on, Doctor. I could find another police uniform for it. Maybe the TARDIS has one in the wardrobe, along with some handcuffs." She winked, a smirk playing on her lips. "Or, if the domineering police woman isn't your thing, maybe a nurse? The brilliant Doctor and a sexy nurse? Now, _that_ could be fun."

"Amelia," he groaned angrily.

"It's Amy," she growled, only half-joking, now placing her hands on her hips. "But I'm serious, Doctor! You can't be alone forever. It's just not fair." She leaned closer, their lips almost touching. "I could definitely be of some assistance."

He leaned in. "Amy..."

"After all, I am your _companion_," she purred, letting the word hang in the air for a minute. "I'm here to help, and I think I can help give that word a whole new meaning for you."

"Amelia," he whispered intimately, causing the smirk on her face to grow slightly. He briefly closed the small gap between them, letting his lips briefly touch hers, and watched the surprise flash across her face, "it's time to put the kissogram away."

Still partially shocked about the kiss, Amy watched as he returned to his repairs. Pouting, she sat back down to observe him. "You'll break eventually," she stated, confident in her words.


End file.
